wthtidndfandomcom-20200215-history
Wedjun
Wedjun, often referred to as The Protector, is one of the major deities in the world of Sprin'Torel. Though they are The Protector, they often worshiped during times of battle by those who seek their aid. Wedjun is held in high regard due to their status as The Protector, looking after anyone who needs their help. However, they have relatively few followers, especially in times of peace. In spite of this, those who do follow Wedjun, even in these times tend, to be some of the most devout followers, standing up for anyone who might need it. Worshipers Those who worship Wedjun are typically some of the most powerful and caring members of society, with a strong desire to do right by everyone. Some of the bigger worshipers joke that they need to be that big to carry the weight of the world on their shoulders while people lean on them for help. Those who may make jokes at these people's expense grow to regret it after watching these people train or deal with dangerous forces. Clerics Wedjun's clerics are some of the most powerful and indomitable people on the world. Those who stand against these clerics soon grow to regret it, being taken down swiftly and easily. Those who befriend one of these clerics find themselves with friends who will be loyal for the entirety of their lives. Orders ; Shield Maidens : The Shield Maidens are a group of warriors, exclusively made up of women, who devote their life to Wedjun's teachings. This group is not only quick to accept all kinds of new trainees, they are equally quick to run into action to help whoever needs it. Anyone who have ever stood up against the Shield Maidens knows without a doubt there is no hope to defeat them or break their spirits. ; Frontline : Some of the followers of Wedjun stand out from the rest, always the first to rush into battle or to an ally's side. This haste and urge to protect the people behind them earned them the title of the Frontline, a name that strikes fear into their enemies and hope in their allies. Rites As with all other religions, the worship of Wedjun involves many rituals and rites. While these are mostly for the sake of protection during times of battle, there are some that are generally just prayers for strength. Below is an example of a prayer to Wedjun: "Thank you for being there for me and allowing me to cry out to you in my times of need. It is amazing to me that the Protector would take time to listen to me and to care about me. Wedjun, there are things happening around me right now that I do not understand. Some of these things make me feel weak, helpless, and afraid. Even in the midst of this, I know that you are there. I know that the situation is in your hands, and I trust you. I beseech you for strength and for wisdom that I would be able to endure this situation and be able to handle it in a way that would bring glory to you."